


Spilled Milk

by takumiraine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Lucio, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, The frog makes a screm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takumiraine/pseuds/takumiraine
Summary: Lúcio had wanted a glass of milk.That was it.A single glass of milk





	Spilled Milk

Lúcio had wanted a glass of milk.

That was it.

A single glass of milk

It wasn’t his fault that it was three in the morning.

He had poured the glass, returned the milk, and went to take a drink, only to catch a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eyes. Something tall and dark. Something dangerous.

Without thinking he threw the glass at the figure, hearing the splash and shatter, then the tink tink tink and drip drip drip of glass and milk falling to the floor.

There was a hiss, akin to steam, and lights slowly began glowing on the figure, milky and distorted. “What the fuck Lúcio.” Came the synth modulated but still obviously Japanese voice.

“You can’t just sneak up on someone like that man!” Lúcio replied, voice rising in pitch, akin to a screaming frog.

“I did not _sneak_ , I was here first. _You_ came in completely unaware of your surroundings.”

“The fuck man, you were here, in the _dark_ with all of your lights turned off!” Lúcio shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

“I was in power saving mode.” Genji replied, folding his arms across his chest.

“Saving power for _what!?_ To creep on unsuspecting midnight snackers?”

“I was waiting for Hanzo.”

“ _Why_?”

“To see if his skills were still as sharp as they used to be.”

“In case you couldn’t tell Genji, I **am not your brother**!” Lúcio screamed, running his hands through his dreads, fingers sliding between the locs with a practiced ease. “I came in here for a simple glass of milk! Instead I got the shit scared out of me by half of the broody ninja twins!”

“Excuse you, I am the better ninja. Hanzo’s skills are so lacking he could not even kill me properly.”

Lúcio couldn’t form words for a moment, instead screaming incoherently, turning away. He had to take a deep breath and center himself, reciting the Hippocratic oath to remind himself not to kill the obstinate and frankly ridiculous cyborg. When he turned around again, Genji hadn’t moved. “I am going to tell you now. This is no time for jokes. I am really pissed right now.”

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway to the kitchen, and both Genji and Lúcio stopped to look. “I do not understand what all of the fuss is about.” It was Hanzo, and he seemed unimpressed as he regarded Genji first, then Lúcio. “I believe the saying is, there is no use crying over spilled milk?”

Lúcio let out another indignant screech, throwing open the fridge door and grabbing the milk, before stomping off towards his room, muttering about ‘stupid fucking ninja twins’.

  
  


 


End file.
